Aerugo's Weapon: Insipid
by Shadow's Painting
Summary: Aerugo has a new weapon - A device that strips one of any kind of emotion or creativity. That strips one of a soul. Reyn is the only test subject capable of moving after the procedure. She is Aerugo's new weapon, one that will follow orders no matter what. She is also the only one that can control the Gentnok, an addition to Aerugo's masterpiece. Full summary in - Whatever chapter.
1. Prologue

AERUGO ATTACK!

If you read my profile, you'd get this.

-Note: This is just a preview of sorts. Don't expect- You know? My updates are sporadic and unpredictable anyway, so this doesn't matter.-

Also, to avoid confusion, I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and the name and weapon of the main character happen to come from that game. I'm not sure if Reyn's weapon is copywrited, so I'm putting this on here.

Ahem. Why does everyone always think I own FMA? Do I look like I own it? NOOOO.  
If I own Fullmetal Alchemist, let me die in a fire!

-No fire-

See?

Prologue: The Aerugan Weapon

2:42 A.M.  
Kalapar City, Aerugo

A man bends over his finely crafted sword, laughing with glee.

"It's perfect! Perfect, I say!" He strokes it with a pale hand, and it glows a gentle green. "But," the man continued, "My creation rejects me. I must find a suitable host." Interrupting the man's ritual, another man, finely clothed and clad with glasses, said, "Is it ready, Doctor Treasel?" Treasel nods and then laughs, "It always has been!"

-

A lone girl sits in a completely white room, staring.

Just... starring. Her mind is blank, for there is nothing to think about. Ever since the doctors had used what they called 'The Swipe' on her, thought has ceased to pass her mind. Except one:

_Follow orders_.

Just then, the doors opened, and two men came into the room: Doctor Teasel, with his crazed brown eyes, and Master Artemis. The latter spoke.

"Reyn?" Reyn stood instantly, and her dull grey eyes focused on Master.

"Sir." She deadpanned. Artemis smiled and put a hand in her chestnut coloured hair. "Good girl." He directed his next words at Teasel: "This is Reyn, or Project 17. She was the last subject for The Swipe, and it worked. She can move perfectly. Without emotion, the Gentnok won't destroy her. Without a soul, she won't get corrupted. We will take over Amestris with her! We can rule!"

Teasel scoffed. "I don't care, as long as my precious Gentnok gets a good owner." Artemis retorted, "You don't care about your own country?! Really? Then go on! Give it to Amestris!"

An argument ensued, and Reyn... well, she kinda just stood there, waiting for orders.

Artemis refocused and pushed Reyn closer to the Gentnok. "Go on, Reyn," he said. "Hold it."

As soon as Reyn's finger brushed the handle, the Gentnok changed. It became a bit more like a shield - In fact, it was as if it was a cross between a shield and a sword. (A/N: A clear picture would be Reyn from Xenoblade's weapon. If you don't know what I'm talking about, look up Reyn Xenoblade, and the weapon he's holding is the shape I'm talking about.) Reyn held the weapon completely, and realized it was quite heavy.

Artemis chuckled.

"It's time to wage war, Reyn."

As if by instinct, Reyn replied, "Yes. It is time to wage war."

-

Like I said, this is just me being crazy at one in the morning. But it was a good idea, and honestly, I got it while watching Samurai Jack and Tom and Jerry at the same time -DON'T ASK WHY!- so it's gotta be good.

Let me explain. I watch Samurai Jack on my computer with headphones, and Tom and Jerry on my TV with the subtitles on.

Uh, I mean, ah- Reyn as a character is actually almost entirely based off of Reyn from Xenoblade Chronicles - But their personalities are entirely different. Xeno-Reyn is the comic relief tank of doom, while this Reyn is the humorless weapon of destruction.

Note: Xeno-Reyn is not a tank. he just has insane amounts of defence and HP.

Gentnok is Aerugan for 'Shape Changer.' I didn't make up an entire language... Just words as I go.

Review, or Reyn cuts a kitten's head off with the Gentnok.

Al: NOO! SAVE THE KITTEHZ!

Well, if you order her not to-

Al: DON'T DO IT REYN! DON'T CUT IT OFF!

Reyn: (with Gentnok to kitteh's head) ...Yes, sir.

No! Cut it off!

Reyn:...

That's an order! Cut it off if no one reviews!

Al: PLEASE! SOMEBODY REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back already. See? Sporadic update. I might put the less read stories on hiatus for this, so, readers, yes, the five of you visitors(at least thats how many there were when I last checked), better be happy.

If I don't own FMA, let me be mauled by Koalas- oops.

(Gets mauled by Koalas)

Fuery: Review!

Hey you're not in the story yet!

Chapter 1: Shapeshifting Fight!

Currently, Reyn was following Master Artemis. It had been three years since she was given the Gentnok. Border Skirmishes had started, and Artemis, being an ambassador, was going to speak to King Bradley about giving Aerugo land. She was going to demonstrate what Aerugo could do now. Still, she felt nothing. She was just following orders.

Secretly, Master Artemis hoped all the apathy in Reyn sparked something different inside her. She was too dull. She was insipid. In fact, the soldiers acquainted with her had begun to call her 'Incipid' because of her indifference to everything. As they boarded the train to the border, Master Artemis asked a question.

"How does it feel?" Reyn's indifference remained. "State the subject of your question, please." She deadpanned.

"Not having a soul... or feelings."

"Since I do not own feelings, it does not feel like anything."

"Really?" Artemis replied. "So if you had, say a prized possession-"

"I am not capable of feeling avarice. I don't have sentimental attachments to anything."

"That's not what I'm trying to get at." Artemis retorted. "Do you remember what life was like when you had a soul?"

"That is a negative, sir." Reyn closed her eyes, and darkness engulfed her blank conscious.

!-!

Colonel Roy Mustang was having a sit down with the Fuhrer, King Bradley, when a knock on the door interrupted them. The Fuhrer smiled. "Those are my guests, from Aerugo. You are dismissed."

Mustang left.

Master Artemis opened the door after a quick 'Come in,' and the Fuhrer smiled at them.

"You must be Artemis Tallwalker. And who is this?" Artemis grinned proudly. "This," he started. "Is the weapon I spoke of." Reyn lifted her head and saluted, "I am Reyn. I may be addressed as such, or Project 17, or Incipid." She bowed slightly.

"What are your capabilities?" Reyn took the Gentnok from where it rested on her back. At the moment, it was in the shape of a regular shield, but when she finished bringing it in front of her, it had transformed into a single edged blade. It glowed a gentle green. "This weapon can transform into anything I wish it to. I have three years worth of intense military training and can defeat any enemy I come across. I am obliged to follow orders, lack emotion and have no soul." Bradley's eyes widened. Could the girl be a homunculus?

Impossible.

Artemis spoke. "Fuhrer Bradley, our last words: Give Aerugo land, or we will be forced to invade your country." He put a hand through his hair. "You see, we are becoming severely overpopulated."

Bradley addressed his next words to Reyn: "Any enemy, you say? I would like to test that fact. And don't forget; An enemy can strike anytime, anywhere. So be cautious."

!0!

Reyn strode through the halls. Three days had passed. Bradley hadn't sent his enemy yet, and if Reyn had feelings...

She would describe them as nervous. A passing soldier stopped in his tracks, looking at her curiously. She stared blankly at him, and he motioned for her to follow.

Of course she did.

The soldier led her into a closet. She wasn't curious as to why, but soon the small space thinned out into a tunnel. When they seemed to be far enough away, the soldier attempted to hit Reyn.

She grabbed his arm moments before it connected, and the soldier began to spark red electricity. He became a taller, pale skinned teenager with long dark hair and amethyst eyes, and he bore a smirk which seemed to be plastered to his face.

"Wrath was right: You really are emotionless." He chuckled.

"I have no time impersonators; There is an enemy I must defeat."

"You mean you would have just let me go? I could be a threat to your country." Reyn remained apathetic. "I'm not concerned about Aerugo. Are you the enemy Bradley spoke of?"

The shapeshifter chuckled again. "I like you. Yeah, Bradley sent me. You can call me Envy."

As soon as Envy finished speaking, Reyn unleashed her weapon and charged at Envy, the blade a bright green. He leaned to the left to dodge, but Reyn anticipated this move and dashed to the right. Envy lashed out with his hand, which had taken the form of a whip, and Reyn blocked with the flat of her sword, and then twisted sharply, effectively cutting part of his whip off. Envy grunted in pain and swung his other arm around. By this time, Reyn had run off to the other side of the tunnel and transformed her weapon into a simple rifle. The second before she pulled the trigger, Envy managed to nick the side of her face with his finger. Though it was ineffective in disturbing her focus for the shot, He had managed to injure her, and that was all he needed to know. But why not drag out the fight a little?

In the middle of his thoughts, Reyn had transformed the Gentnok back into a sword. She ran up the side of the tunnel, and before Envy could react, she plunged it into his temple. As she yanked it out, she noticed something: the same red sparks were appearing whenever he suffered a wound, and they healed him. Whatever they were, Reyn knew she couldn't win as long as they were there. She would eventually tire. As Envy got up, he brushed himself off and said:

"Not bad, not bad! Well, I gotta go now. See you later!" And with that he left.

Reyn wiped the blood from her cheek and walked towards the hall to resume her business.

A soldier sat next to her at the cafeteria, making him the first one to do so since The Swipe. "Hey, Incipid, what happened? You're hurt."

"It's just a scratch, Private Fisher."

He didn't say anything more.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm on a roll today! You should probably know that this is slightly AU. It's before Ishval, but Mustang and his team are still a team(or rather, this is the story of when they become one.) Details of the Ishvalan War will show up after this arc, it'll be the shortest one. I'm hoping I get enough supporters to lead me on into that arc and beyond.

Anyway, I'm yet to give a description of Private Fisher... so.

Private Fisher: Aerugan(obviously), around 5 feet 10 inches, dark brown hair(short cut, like Fuery's but with a few strands drooping over his forehead.), light blue eyes, pale skin.

Honestly, Fisher wasn't supposed to be important. But I didn't feel like coming up with new names, and he was available.

I feel like I'm on EnZT; if you've watched the movie Limitless, I'm talking about that pill. I've been popping these green tea mints left and right, and I seem to write faster and faster when I do. If you haven't seen Limitless... this might not make sense.

If I own Fullmetal Alchemist, let this chapter be over 9000 words.

-Does Word Count: 917 Words-

Told you!

Chapter 2/3(circle one): Waging War pt. 1: Showing Off

Private Fisher was walking with Reyn to the tents on the far side of the border; Fuhrer Bradley had accepted the terms and a war was about to start.

The Gentnok, of course, was strapped to her back in the form of a shield. She kept it like that in case the enemy unexpectedly went on the offensive and she needed a shield.

When they neared the campsite, Fisher picked up a handful of sand and threw it in the direction of the site. When nothing happened, he did the same with small stones.

"Just in case they set the mines early. We don't want to get blown up now, do we?"

Reyn sensed it before Fisher did. The private was about to step into the territory when Reyn unleashed the Gentnok in the form of a whip, and pulled Fisher to the side. "Look, they set the mines before us." she said. Right where Fisher was about to step, the ground caved in, little by little, and soon there was a complete hole in their path. On the far side of the camp, a plume of sand rose out above the site and glittered in the moonlight.

"I don't want to know what could've happened to me. Thanks, In- Thank you, Reyn."

"No need to thank me. My duty is to help the public."

Fisher could have sworn he saw the slightest hint of a smile.

-  
Wrath stood in a large, dim room, standing before Father.

"I believe we can use this girl to our advantage. We can carve the crest of blood in the south. There is a big loophole in their weapon: She has to follow orders. Artemis didn't specify whose orders, and from what Envy tells me, she's obliged to follow orders even if the commander is sketchy. She managed to kill Envy once; She could be used as a tool to get everything prepared for the Promised Day."

Father just sat there, thinking.

"Wrath," he started, "Have Envy keep an eye on her for a little while longer. If she is what Artemis said she is, she'll carve the crest of blood for us." Father finished, stroking his beard(AN:. The bearded bastard is plotting! GASP! Everybody grab your pitchforks!).

-  
"There! I see them! I see the Amestrian army!" Sergeant Zold Dashe yelled. He bent down to talk to Fisher, "Go tell Reyn. I'll inform everyone else."

The enemy was coming in a straight line. It was a wide arrangement. First in the line were three tanks, and after this was an infantry unit of - any number of men. Fisher ran past the sandbags, down the slope and into the first tent.

Reyn was asleep, hunched over a table and snoring. The Gentnok was in the form of a dagger at her side. Fisher slowly approached Reyn and shook her gently.

No response.

The private removed his rifle from the strap on his back and poked Reyn's cheek with the butt of the rifle.

"...donkyesh fakongfsifj?"

Fisher aimed his rifle to the ground, making sure that it would hit soft ground, and fired.

Reyn had a knife at his back in an instant. "...Apologies, Private." She released him after realizing who it was.

"Don't sweat it. Our enemies have arrived at the border. Three tanks and an unidentified number of men in an infantry unit have been confirmed. Can you take care of it?"

"Yes, sir, I can."

-

(AM(Amestrian Military)POV)

General Cremin held the binoculars steady. "Hey... Master Sergeant, take a look at this."  
Kain took the device from Cremin as he studied the opposing force. "Are you talking about that green light in the middle?"

"Yeah, what is that?"

-

Reyn held the Gentnok as a shield in front of her as the troops behind her marched steadily on. They were approaching fast.

Almost randomly, the three visible tanks fired, to the left of Reyn. She threw her shield, and as it blocked the last projectile, she changed it into a small boomerang, dodging through the enemy's rounds and maybe injuring a few soldiers.

She caught the weapon as it came flying back.

!

Oh mah Gawd, war is starting!

Fisher: Everybody to the machine guns!


	4. Chapter 4

Fisher: Can I do the disclaimer this time?

Whatever.

Fisher: Paperhandy453 does not own Dragon Ball- I mean, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood or any characters or places in it.

I do, however, own Reyn, Private Fisher, and just about any other Aerugan soldier. And this plot.

NOW IT'S REYN TIME!(Review if you get the connection. If you don't, just stand there and look confused.)

Just so you know, I have no clear idea on what Reyn looks like, apart from eye and hair color.

I think if this had to have a song to go with it... it would be Concept of Love - JET SET RADIO FUTURE!

One last thing: I told you this is AU. So I'm smashing the detail that Roy and Riza, or at least Riza was, starting their military career in Ishval with the war. Yeah, they're here, 'cause they be bosses. Amestris' army features Roy, Riza, Kain, and Jean because they're my favorite. Deal with it.

Chapter 3/4: Waging War pt. 2: First Assignment

With a single line of infantry soldiers taken out, the Amestrian army kept advancing, forcing the Aerugan troops to move back. Reyn held a hand out, signaling that they should stay.

Reyn transformed the Gentnok into a shovel and dug a small hole in the sand. Fisher, on the front lines, realized what she was doing and threw her one of the specialty mines. She caught it in midair and threw it into the hole, quickly covering it. Using her weapon as a pistol, she ran back towards her lines and waited for Amestris to advance a bit further.

When they were at a good distance, she fired one shot at the mine, and watched as the sand imploded, then exploded, releasing a dust cloud that blinded both armies.

Private Fisher suggested they move camp somewhere safe. They were outnumbered.

(A/N: And of course, being me, I give them a secret bunker that makes no sense. JK, but that'd be pretty damn awesome.)

They moved north, passing the Amestrian army. That would give them some time to regroup and reorder themselves. Since the opposing army had no clue where they would be, they took the chance to sleep, if only for a few hours. Before bed, Private Fisher slipped into Reyn's tent with some hot drink. He handed it to her and sat down with his own mug.

"...What would you have said if I was the one to give you a drink?" Reyn said, glancing down at the mug.

"Oh," Fisher mused, "You're asking a question? That's new. I would express my gratitude and say thank you." Reyn sipped some of the drink and looked at Fisher.

"Then thank you, Private." Fisher chugged down the rest of his mug and tossed it next to the others. He left after saying goodnight to all the soldiers in Reyn's tent.

One of the colonels, Colonel Ratchet, stepped up to Reyn and told her to stand. In doing so, the colonel slapped Reyn straight across the cheek. Dazed, she looked at Ratchet straight in the eye and waited.

"Project 17, that behaviour is not correct for the likes of you. The Swipe was supposed to make you emotionless. But now you're asking soldiers questions? Are you curious? Or was it an order?"

"There was no order. I asked out of my own curiosity, sir." The Colonel frowned upon her and said, "Then I will remind you where we are. There is no room for soulless dolls like you to be asking such things. Go out where the enemy is and destroy them. Or you can say goodbye to the rest of your free will. Don't bother coming back until you're finished."

He smiled. "If you want, you can say bye to Private Fisher. I think he likes you. It'll be sad when he finds out you've been sent to die."

Reyn saluted, saying, "Yes, sir." by instinct.

-

After the project left, Ratchet and the remaining soldiers burst into laughter and gossip. One of the soldiers, Officer Ian, tapped the colonel's shoulder shyly.

"Yes, Officer?"

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on Incipid? I mean, it was one soldier, one question."

"I want her gone. 17 can't steal all of Aerugo's glory. Even with that weapon she has on her, the Amestrian military is tough. She can't kill all of them."

- - -

Reyn marched through the soft sand, coughing every now and then. Soon, she saw a flash of blue and heard voices. To avoid contact so soon, she turned, planning to go around the troops...

When she found that she was in them already.

-  
(AM POV)

"Psst! Officer Mustang!" Kain poked his superior roughly. "I hear there's an intruder here."

"Whatever it is, someone is going to take care of it, and it's not going to be me. Hey, ask Hawkeye."

Jean poked his head into the tent. "I think she's already taking care of it."

"See?" Mustang yawned. "There's nothing to worry about."

-

Reyn was about to turn back when she felt a familiar feeling. A murderous feeling. Looking to her left, she detected the glint of steel coming from one of the structures.

She bounced back a second too late, and pain exploded in her left shoulder as she took the Gentnok, still in pistol form, and fired back. Transforming it into a pole(AN: Heck to the yes, a pole), Reyn vaulted over the building, only about six feet tall, and entered the back, face to face with a blonde woman.

Who proceeded to attempt to shoot her. Luckily, Reyn was faster, and pinned the woman to the wall with the pole. She then grabbed the woman's arms, and tied them with spare rope.

And she left, thinking Riza Hawkeye was not a threat when she's tied up.

Oh how wrong she was. But that's a story for another time.

-

Anyway, Reyn continued to wreak havoc upon the camp as the night grew old and the morning sun began to rise.(AN: You can tell at this point, I was getting lazy.)

There were only a few soldiers who hadn't fled or died. This included the blonde woman, a two black haired men: One with glasses, one with gloves, and a blonde haired bulky man.

Reyn had suffered many burns from the gloved man; apparently, he could conjure fire.

A stray soldier came from behind and tried to catch Reyn by surprise. She used the Gentnok, still in the form of a pole, and skewered the man where he stood. Pulling the corpse off, she tossed it to the side and waited for the rest of the survivors to come out.

The last four ceased hiding simultaneously. The gloved one held his hands in a position to snap, but before he could do anything, Reyn threw her weapon in the form of a knife and split the glove clean in two, cutting his hand in the process.

"Leave. I don't have time to waste on stubborn fools who will fight for nothing. You don't have an army to save anymore. I have no interest in you; I did my job, and I will be leaving."

And so Reyn left.


	5. Chapter 5

So, how was it? I hope it was gooods. I forgot to say, thanks to secretsaiyan for reviewing/alerting. She's also a friend of mine.

If you have a weak stomach... This chapter has mild gore in it, and here I mean deliberate breaking of body parts. Cause Envy's gonna be Envy. So, If you have a weak stomach, skip this chapter. It's not too bad, but just in case I accidentally make someone puke. That'd be bad.

Chapter I don't own FMA: Don't you see?

Ahem. Look around you. Do you see Goku, Larry the Cucumber or Shirtless!Ed on Epona running amok in FMA? No. You don't. That would mean I owned FMA, and I don't.

Just to make things clear:

AHEM. I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. I'll prove it. If I don't own FMA, let me be a homunculus.

-turns into homunculus-

YAY!

Chapter 5?: Drag Yourself back Home

_Recap: And so Reyn left._

Or at least, she tried to. The blonde woman fired one shot to Reyn's good foot, breaking the tendon attached to her heel and bringing her down to the ground. Rolling to the side, Reyn started to crawl, heading for one of the structures the snipers shot from.

The man with the gloves burnt the hands she was using to pull herself along with a snap from his other hand, which was undamaged. She let out a mangled cry as he walked up to her and stepped on her hand with a sickening crunch.

"We should kill you for what you've done. Those were good people you murdered. Have you forgotten that Aerugo was the one to suggest war? Or are you just the _follow orders_ type?"

_"Following orders is the only choice I have."_ Reyn rasped. The gloved man released her hand and said, "Go home, you monster."

-

Dragging herself across the dirt, rock and sand, Reyn tried to put as little pressure as possible on her hands and feet. Meaning, she was using her forearms to drag the rest of her weight all the way back to the campsite.

What seemed like hours of endless pain passed, and as Reyn was nearing the series of tents, something hit her side hard and fell beside her. She groaned, twisting her torso to see what it was.

"Private?" Fisher was clutching his head and cursing. "Huh?" he said. "Reyn, that you?" After a cough and a weak nod, Fisher helped Reyn up, and then carried her back to the campsite.

-  
"Well, Seventeen? Did you do as you were told?" Ratchet was sitting down at a table, while Fisher and Reyn steadied themselves on the opposite side. Reyn's wounds had not been seen to yet, for as soon as she was seen, Reyn was summoned to Ratchet's 'office.' Fisher meant to help her there, seeing she couldn't walk.

"Of course... there were... four survivors and few who... fled. The r-rest... are dead." Reyn panted.

"Private Fisher, I would like to speak with Reyn alone. You are dismissed." Fisher saluted and left, making sure Reyn wouldn't fall off the chair.

"Now then." the Colonel continued, "Reyn, I would like to thank you-" his voice started to change a little, and then red sparks enveloped his body as he shifted into the form of who Reyn remembered as Envy.

"For carving this crest of blood."

-

Fisher moved along the halls, worried. He had seen her wounds. In total, she had three bullet wounds: In both feet, and one in her left thigh. Her belly was littered with scrapes, probably from dragging herself for so long, and there were various cuts and bruises.

She was abnormal, almost superhuman. Definitely above average, but not superhuman. But still, she wasn't immortal, couldn't regenerate or anything. If she was left like this for too long, she could die. And that was the last thing Fisher wanted. He turned around, heading for Reyn.

-

Envy held up a small stack of paperwork as he spoke, "Do you know what this is?" Reyn shook her head. "This is the paperwork that states that you are bound to the military. I can get you your memories and your soul and everything else you lost back, as well as releasing you from the military."

"I... do not wish f-for any of those occurrences... to come d-down upon me. I am fine, thank you." Reyn winced and wiggled her toes.

Envy just smirked and said, "Well then, I can always order you to do what I want you to. Isn't that right?"

"...Yes, sir, it is."

"Did you call me sir?"

"That is c-correct." Envy chuckled, and soon he was having a fit of laughter, banging his fists on the table.

"Oh, that's rich," he laughed, leaving Reyn clueless.

"Anyway," he continued. "Just to test... I order you to, uh, break your left thumb."

Reyn took her left thumb and snapped it in two, letting out a yelp of pain as the snapping sound broke the silence. It looked like she didn't even have to think about it.

She just... did it.

"...Take your ear and, hmm... split it in half." She did as was ordered, pinching her ear with her burnt hands and ripping the appendage in half.

Envy wanted to toy with her a bit more, but he could hear someone coming and transformed back into Colonel Ratchet.

"Don't tell anyone what happened." Reyn saluted.

Just then, our very favourite Private burst into the room. When he say Reyn's condition he gulped, and said, "You! You hurt her!"

Fisher glared intensely at the false colonel. Ratchet smirked and said,

"Reyn. I order you to kill this soldier."

-

NOOOOO! Fisher! It's too early! He's too young to die! He hasn't even developed feelings for Reyn! Reyn hasn't really developed feelings yet! NOoOoOoO! Why, PaperHandy, Why!

Why Envy, for being so meeeaaan? Why did you tell Reyn to hurt herself even more, and then kill some poor innocent soldier?

Envy: Cause I'm evil-

Hey, that wasn't your cue!

Envy: *leaves*

Reyn, I order you to go back in time and refuse to be experimented on!

Reyn: That is beyond my limits, ma'am.

...

Well then, I order you to force Dr. Treasel to make a time machine so you can!

Treasel: Gladly-

Shut up, no one likes you.

Artemis: Review!

See Envy? 'Shut up, no one likes you' was your cue. You were 'sposed to say 'review.'

Envy: Shut up, no one likes you.

Well review anyway!


	6. Chapter 6

_What did I dooo! _

_Call Me Anything: Whoa, really? Thanks! I'm not an Envy hater, but he is evil, so I made him... well, evil._

_Before we start, I just want to say, Fisher has a gunblade. It's not huge, and it's one of those that you can take off the blade part. That'll be important later. As in... like right now._

_I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist._

Chapter 6... i think.: Try and Kill Me, You will Fail

_Recap: Envy's being an a#hole(when is he ever not?) and he ordered Reyn to kill Fisher._

(Fisher's POV 1st -Don't kill me I know I suck at these)

Impossible! Something's wrong... What did I do? What did I do?

There wasn't any more time to dwell on this, because Reyn grabbed me by the collar and attempted to choke me. I had to pry her hands off, and she winced as I pinched them.

She must really be in pain. I wonder how she feels...

But still. I don't want to die.

(Reyn's POV 1st - Yeah, she doesn't really have thoughts.)

I had to bear with the searing pain shooting up my arms when the Private pried my hands from his neck. He smashed his foot into the bullet wound on my left foot, and I let out a scream. I caught Ratchet's smile as I yanked Fisher forward and used the only weapon I could right now: My teeth.

I had bitten him, on the right side of his neck. My hands hurt too much to reach behind my back and pull out my weapon, so I bit him. My orders were to kill him and that is what I will do.

Still, I can't help but wonder how he feels. I was a friend to him.

(3rd Person POV -Yes! Back to the good stuff)

Fisher pulled his gunblade out from inside his jacket and detached the blade, throwing the projectile at Reyn.

Instead of dodging, Reyn caught the blade in her teeth, parts of it cutting the ends of her lips. Blood running down her chin, she slowly turned the blade around so that the handle rested between her teeth. She stumbled toward towards Fisher, who fired a single shot.

Reyn let out a cry as the bullet pierced through the previous wound on her thigh, and she fell to the ground.

"Reyn!" Fisher cried. He ran over to her, and turned back to face Ratchet.

"You heartless monster!" Fisher growled. "You should be ashamed!" He picked up a stray book and tossed it at the false colonel, who caught it moments before it hit. "You're sick!"

Fisher picked Reyn up bridal style, forgetting about the order completely. Reyn snapped her eyes open and brought the knife down upon Fisher.

Thankfully, Fisher leaned backwards, the knife striking his stomach instead of his heart.

And together, the two dropped and fainted.

-

Envy, still in the form of the false colonel, threw both soldiers over his shoulders and walked out of the tent, turning the corner, he rushed through the camp, ignoring every offer for help and putting on the most worried face he could muster. When he finally reached the hospital wing, he burst through the entrance and laid the two down.

"What happened?" the doctor asked.

"I don't know," Envy lied, "They came back from separate assignments, and they were both injured badly. They collapsed in my tent."

"They have to be moved back to the mainland. I can't fully treat them here."

"That's fine. When can you do it?"

"It has to be now, before everyone else does."

-

Reyn awoke in a brightly lit room, on a soft surface. She held a hand up to her face. It was bandaged, and her wrist was connected to a thin tube. She found that all her wounds had been seen to.

She was in a hospital.

But something was wrong.

She looked around the room. It wasn't there. She searched around her bed. It wasn't there.

"Where is it?" She whispered. The nurse in the room chuckled and asked, "Where is what, dear?"

"The Ge- my... instrument... the pole I had when I got here! Where is it?!"

"You didn't have anything when you came... though the colonel who brought you did have something that looked like a pole... he said he would be... confiscating it."

Reyn's eyes widened. Envy was trying to deprive her of her advantages...

Reyn was pulled out of her thoughts when the nurse started talking. "Are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm fine, ma'am. I am quite hungry, though." The nurse nodded, smiled and left. She returned later with a small bowl of lobscouse( a stew of meat, onions, potatoes, ship biscuit, etc.), a plate with two slices of toast and a glass of water on a tray. Reyn said her thanks and the nurse left.

Soon after, the false colonel opened the doors of the hospital and stood before Reyn.

"I heard you were hospitalized," Envy started, "What a tragedy." When Reyn said nothing, Envy frowned and growled, "Geez. It's not as fun to mess with people when they don't fight back."

"Anyway, I came to tell you that you're relieved of your orders. You don't have to kill Private Fisher anymore... unless, of course, you actually wanted to. I wouldn't mind."

Envy bent down and pulled a metal stake from inside his jacket pocket. It glowed a dull green, and Reyn's eyes widened at the sight.

"I snagged this from you before I transferred you here. You should thank me, you know. If I had let you keep it, the doctors would have taken it from you and it would take even longer to find it. Although, I don't plan on giving it to you so soon."

The false soldier held the weapon teasingly in front of Reyn.

"I'll be leaving now."

And Envy did leave.

-

(And the camera focuses on Fisher...)

Fisher groaned and pulled himself out of the bed, clutching his bandaged stomach as the pain shot through his abdomen. He quickly laid back down to stare at the ceiling.

"I wonder how Reyn is doing..." he pondered.

"Reyn? I came to see her, unfortunately she was still asleep. She seems to be doing fine." Fisher stiffened at the new voice. He found it to be Lieutenant General Kayal, his commanding officer.

Fisher immediately saluted.

"At ease, Fisher. I only came to tell you the good news."  
Fisher's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when Kayal opened her fist to reveal one shining badge.

"You've been promoted to Lance Corporal," she whispered, leaning in close. "I've been hearing about some fishy business involving Colonel Ratchet. I've put Reyn in your new squad, and I want you two to keep an eye on Ratchet."

Fisher smiled. As soon as he was out of the hospital, he was going to make sure Ratchet got what's coming to him.

-

_Hopefully, that was a good chapter. You guys can tell me in a review. You know? My author's notes are loooong... _

_Call Me Anything: Does this chapter increase your hatred for Envy? _

_Hawkeye: You should probably review._

_You're not even a major character!_

_Fuery: What about me?_

_I should probably take you off of the listed characters. It went in a completely different direction than intended (for the better, of course), and now you're not really a major character..._

_Now, I would love the listed characters to be Reyn and Fisher, but they're OCs. The most accurate would be Envy and Bradley. _

_Questions? Comments? Call 1-800-Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh, hey! I didn't see you there. Probably because to most people, I am just text that's fun to read. And text can't see..._

_Anyway, I don't own FMA and on to the chapter. This might be a little fillerish - I'm going on a trip, I'll be back tomorrow and don't feel like writing anything important._

_Call Me Anything: Thanks!_

Chapter 7: Getting Closer

-Three weeks later-

Fisher had just been discharged from the hospital; he was sitting in the waiting room, reading. Reyn was to be discharged in another two days, but she could walk around with help and her hands had healed.

Suddenly one of the doors opened and Reyn, on crutches, appeared with a nurse. She wobbled over to him.

"Private Fisher -" Fisher beamed up at her.

"Didn't you hear, Reyn? I'm Lance Corporal now." He shifted his uniform to show her the badge, and then gestured to a group of 4 people. "And these are my subordinates. They're all Privates, some of them First Class, well except you..."

A dark skinned young woman with ebony hair and glasses stepped up to Reyn and held out her hand.

"I'm First Class Private Kyra Manson," she said, and then looked down, "But I guess you can't really shake my hand-"

Reyn balanced herself on her healed foot(the one that didn't have the frickin' tendon snapped, courtesy of a certain blonde.) and held her crutches with her left in one swift movement.

Kyra shook her hand cheerfully.

The next to shake Reyn's hand was Private Lloyd Genzan, a muscular black haired man who claimed never to use ranged weapons.

After Genzan was First Class Private Joshua Trigham. He wore a necklace over his uniform and bore deep blue eyes.

The last to introduce himself to Reyn was Private Travis Hunter. His hair was bright red, and his grey eyes reflected Reyn's face.

"Reyn," Corporal Fisher started standing up, "This is our new team. No one rules. Every suggestion is taken. Even your suggestions. You're not just a tool to us, you're a soldier and we will treat you as such."

-

Reyn was on her way to Fisher's new office when Private Hunter joined her.  
"I want to play a prank on the Corporal," He said. "Will you help me?"

"I will help if you inform me what a prank is-" Hunter gasped in mock horror.

_"You don't know what a prank is?! Have you no soul?"_

"As a matter of fact, I don't have a soul." Reyn deadpanned. Hunter continued on.

"A prank is when you... I'll show you." Hunter took a turn into a random hallway and pulled a box of muffins from a cart. Then he went down the main hall and turned into Fisher's office, where the Corporal was slouched on his desk, snoring.

Hunter ripped open the package and dumped its contents into each one of Fisher's drawers.

Taking out a felt pen, Hunter carefully lifted Fisher by the shoulder and drew a very detailed moustache, a scar and a heart on the Corporal's face.

Hunter placed the pen back in his pocket and stepped back to check his work.

"That, Reyn, is a prank."

-

_Gah! I'm so sorry for the shortness! I would give a double update, but now I'm cramming for updates. _

_Hopefully, see you soon, and review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Here I am! I don't own FMA._

_Call Me Anything: ...Do you neeeeeeeeed to know now? Because(spoilers ahead)... yeah, Reyn is going to get her soul back. In later chapters._

_(No spoilers beyond this point)_

_Yeah, my chapters are going to be much shorter for a while, school is starting and I have way less time. Hopefully, I won't have that case where I disappear for months at a time._

_Hmm... That really was soon, huh?_

_Okay read the entertaining(hopefully) story now._

Chapter 8: War it is!

"...Hey, did I spill ink or something? I can smell ink..." Fisher had just woken up from his nap, his subordinates giggling at the sight of the Corporal's face.

"Why are you all laughing? Is there something on my face?"

"Oh yeah," Kyra chuckled, "There is something on your face." Fisher yanked open one of his drawers and dug through the pile of-

"...Why are there... muffins in my drawer?" Hunter burst out laughing.

When Fisher finally found his mirror and took a look at his face, he turned as red as a tomato.

"Hey Boss," Lloyd coughed, "You have a fever or something? You don't look so good."

Fisher was about to say something smart when he caught a look at Reyn's face.

"Reyn," he said, "...Are you - smiling?" Reyn faced the Corporal and the smile disappeared.

"I was indeed smiling, sir."

"Can you do it again?" Reyn stood up and beamed a very bright smile.

But unlike the first time, it was fake.

-

A few hours later, after Fisher had cleaned his face up completely, and all the muffins were either thrown out or eaten, Fisher tapped his pen on his desk twice, indicating for all to listen.

"I am hereby declaring a prank war! Anything goes, starting tomorrow! And you know what day tomorrow is!"

"Ain't tomorrow Doughnut Monday?" a passing soldier called.

"I was talking to my team, not you! But yes, Doughnut Monday is tomorrow! You have even more opportunities!"

Kyra turned her chair around and stood up on it. "My house is off limits, I live in a dorm." she stated, and quickly sat back down.

Fisher thanked Kyra and said, "Okay, go home now! Working hours are over. Don't be late... Unless you're cleaning up a prank. Or unless I'm late."

-

(Okay, I was thinking hard about this, and I'm just like, 'wait, where does Reyn live,' and then I'm like 'oh! she can live with Artemis! yeah.' )

Reyn pulled down on the handle of the small apartment door, slipping out of her military coat and neatly hanging it by the door. She was greeted by Master Artemis, who was snarfing down a bowl of gelatin.

"Oh, hey," he said between gulps. "You're back. Anything interesting happen? Or should I be prepared for the same old 'Reyn is completely emotionless' routine? Tell me."

"I cannot gauge what you would deem 'interesting,'" Reyn said, "But if it pleases you to know, I did smile briefly."

Artemis dropped the spoon halfway to his mouth, gaping.

"You... smiled? You actually smiled? This-" he said, jumping out of his seat. "This is the greatest day ever! You have no idea!" He dashed over to Reyn and hugged her furiously.

"I'm so happy for you! Back when I first met you... I was just doing my job. But now, now I feel like I wronged you. So... it's great that you're starting to show a little emotion."

"I just wish," Artemis continued, "I just wish I could forget what I did to you."

-

(AN: Honestly, I wish I could make this longer. I could. But I'm tired. Actually, I'm writing more, I'm just too lazy to delete this note, so keep reading don't mind this go on and read okay?)

_Flashback_  
_Reyn, Age 16_

_Reyn sat on the bench of the hallway, whistling. Her good friend Tara had just gone in for the Swipe, and she was waiting. They promised each other they would come out okay. She had to._

_Reyn sat up and walked down the hallway, entering a room to the right. _

_"Heeey, it's our favorite guy of the day! How goes it, Artemis?"_

_"Not now, Reyn, I'm working."_

_"You know, I know this song- it might help you relax and work faster."_

_"Really now? Can you sing it for me-"_

_"Hello! My name is Elder Reyn! And I would like to share with you-"_

_Artemis turned around swiftly and chucked an apple at Reyn's head. "Anything but that!"_

_"...I know a song that gets on everybody's-"_

_"Try again."_

_"The wheels on the bus go round and round-"_

_"Sing a decent song or get out of my office!"_

_"...Hello! My name is-"_

_"Get out!" Reyn smiled and said, "Okay, from now on I shall be addressed as 'Get Out!' I like it."_

_-_

_Fifteen minutes later, Reyn was standing in front of Tara's corpse, crying. One of the doctors put a hand on her shoulder and said:_

_"It's okay, it's okay. She died for our country." The man gave her a small bracelet with the number 17 engraved on one side._

_"And you shall be next."_

_-_

_I hope that satisfies you guys. I need sleep now. _

_Next chappy's gonna be complete flashback._

_Don't forget to review._


	9. Chapter 9

_Augh! School started. _

_I don't own Fma._

_The Dancing Rain Alchemist: Thanks!_

_Silence-That-Kills-Me: OH MY GAWD YOU AN AWESOME PERSON THANK YOU. Oh and... umm... I guess it's possible for Reyn to have flashbacks? Honestly, it was supposed to be for Artemis, but I wrote 'Reyn, age 16' and it kinda stuck. Uh... sorry about your brain implosion... And you know in every one of your awesomely awesome reviews you have something in all caps?_

_Call Me Anything: Oh... Well now you know. _

Chapter 9: For Our Country: Prince Claudio of Aerugo Appears

_Reyn was placed on the operating table, her eyes widening in fear of the syringe the doctor held. _

_"We're going to use something called alchemy in a moment. Have you heard of it?" _

_"No..."_

_"That's fine... we have to sedate you."_

_"Why? I thought it was just a shot." The doctor swirled the syringe around menacingly._

_"It is just a shot. A very painful shot."_

_The doctor raised his hand to plunge the syringe into Reyn's arm when the door swung open, and a guard entered._

_"Reyn, there's someone who wants to see you." The doctor grunted in surprise._

_"This girl has no family. Who would be here to see her-"_

_Both the doctor and Reyn gasped in surprise and bowed their heads._

_Because King of Aerugo and his son Claudio had entered the room. _

_"At ease. I just came to see how the project was going. My son Claudio wants to be a soldier."_

_The small boy let go of his father's hand and ran over to Reyn. "I'm Claudio. I'm going to be king of the whole country someday! Who are you?" Reyn chuckled and patted Claudio's head._

_"My name is Reyn. I'm gonna be a soldier." _

_Claudio's eye's brightened and he beamed up at Reyn, who beamed right back. "I wanna be a soldier! I'm gonna protect my people when I become king! But Dad says people can only be in the military once they're fifteen. I'm only eight."_

_Reyn sighed and Claudio hurried back to his father, who nodded his head in understanding. _

_"Claudio, why don't you go play around a little? Mr. Trinash here will watch you." _

_The boy giggled and he and the guard left the room. _

_"So Reyn, tell me about yourself." King said. Reyn laid back down on the table and sighed._

_"I was born here in Kalapar. My parents couldn't take care of me, so I was left at an orphanage. But the masters there were cruel. So I ran away... and Artemis found me. He took me here, and I started helping you with your experiments. At the time it seemed like a good way to get free food and shelter, but now I don't think so."_

_Reyn shifted on the table to lay on her side._

_"Then I met Tara. She was under Artemis' care too. We became great friends. Around this time was when the situation with Amestris became more aggressive, and also when the experiments here got closer and closer together. Since the day we started trying to make better soldiers instead of improving the way we fight, a day hasn't gone by when I haven't been asked to write this, and run from here to there, or put your head here."_

_Reyn turned face down._

_"And just yesterday, Tara died. And now I'm doing the exact same thing. I'm crazy. I'm crazy- You know what? I'm getting off-"_

_The doctor pushed Reyn back onto the table. _

_"No, you're not getting off. Maybe you won't die."_

_"Maybe is not the word I would have used... And is that the way you treat your subordinates in front of your king?"_

_The doctor gasped and after a quick 'carry on' from King, he jabbed the syringe into Reyn's arm._

-

Reyn gasped and Artemis gripped her shoulders firmly.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Artemis asked.  
"No... I have a headache. I just suddenly remembered something."

Artemis handed her a glass of water.

"You should get some sleep. It's late."

-

_Oh... I would write more. But my stomach is just like, 'feeeeed meeee oooor diiiieee...' Anyway, thanks for the reviews. _

_Do it more often._

_Sorry for le shortness, but I really gotta go eat. And for the people who looked at my profile, I know it's not a Saturday... But come on!_

_Now review._


	10. Chapter 10

_DOUBLE DIGITS FOR LE WIN! _

_I'm guessing during the game The Prince of Dawn, Claudio is around 20 years old or so. In that case, from what I can see, Mustang should be around 17 years old in right now. He's what, thirty in the series? And the Ishval Civil War was thirteen years pre-series. So that really messes up the Hawkeye-apprenticeship. Oh well. It's too bad Prince of Dawn is Japan only. Sigh..._

_So anyway, I was planning on posting a new story: It's gonna be called Secret Destiny. It's RoyAi, and here's the summary:_

_One year after the Promised Day, Roy and Riza have started spending more time together. But in a freak accident, Riza dies and Roy makes a bad deal with Truth to save her. The toll? She's cursed with an inner demon, and Roy's gone back one year, and has to face the Promised Day without his lieutenant._

_If you think it sounds interesting, tell me now so I can post it sooner than planned. I was originally going to post it after I finished this, but if you really like the way I write and that sounds interesting then I will post it ASAP. _

_The Dancing Rain Alchemist: She must have a horrible past. I do it to all my characters. Just kidding._

_Silence-That-Kills-Me: Don't break your record anytime soon._

_Before I forget: Fullmental- I mean Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't belong to me._

Chapter 10(whoo!): The Prince and His Servant

When Reyn entered the office, she stopped short and gazed at all the other occupants with nonchalance.

Corporal Fisher was covered in what seemed to be chocolate.

Private Genzan was squeezing cheese out of his gloves.

Kyra Manson was shaking peanuts from her boots.

Trigham was holding multiple bags of marshmellows.

And Private Hunter was attempting to get rid of a multitude of strawberries.

All the soldiers in the room turned to Reyn.

"No one pranked you, Reyn?" Fisher asked.

"No, sir. No one pranked me." Genzan grunted and tossed his gloves to Reyn.

"Then here!" He growled, "These are yours now!"

Trigham put down his bags of marshmellows and held up a note.

"Who's idea was it to write, 'Here, Trigham, I know you like marshmellows' and not sign it! I spent hours picking all the parts that stuck to my car off! I want to know who did it!"

Fisher, still covered in chocolate, picked up the bags and dumped the contents...

Over an unsuspecting Reyn.

-

A couple months had passed with no news of the false colonel.

Fisher signed the last of his paperwork and handed it to Reyn.

"I've been hearing about some problems between Ishval and Amestris. We might get the chance to help them out."

Reyn scoffed. "When you say help them out, you mean weaken Amestris, don't you?"  
"Hey, everyone deserves freedom, right?"

"You would be correct."

"See-"

_"If people like me did not exist."_

Reyn left the room to go deliver the paperwork. When she reached the front desk the clerk snatched the papers and said, "There's a package for you."

The package was a foot long and around two or three inches wide. There was a ribbon tied around it, and the tag read:

From: Lieutenant General Kayal

To: Reyn

Note: I got it!

What could it possibly be?

-

_Five Hours Earlier_

_Lieutenant General Kayal was walking through the halls of the complex when she passed Colonel Ratchet, who was whistling and juggling a small pole between his hands. _

_"Ratchet..." she spoke, "Can I talk with you?"_

_The colonel caught his pole in his hands and nodded. _

_"If I remember correctly, that... hm... tube you're holding belongs to Reyn."_

_Ratchet laughed and said, "I'm sorry, General, but this is a pole." _

_"Oh, I'm so sorry, Colonel. Here, can you hand me Reyn's pole, please? Is that better?"_

_"No, It's not better."_

_Kayal sighed and proceeded to drag the colonel to a random room, in which she wrestled the weapon out of his hands. _

_"Got it."_

-

Reyn unsteadily opened the package... To reveal her one and only Gentnok, wrapped neatly in cellophane.

The girl hastily unwrapped the weapon and transformed it into a shield, hitching it onto her back.

On the inside of the box was another note.

_See you in Ishval_

_'Colonel Ratchet'_

_-_

_Yeah, review and whatnot. _  
_Please leave your opinion on Secret Destiny. _

_Yup. _

_Okay, bye._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hullo! Chapter 11 is up! I took a look at some old Chapters._

_Chapter 4: 'a two black haired men'. I facepalmed. _

_... I got this awesome idea. _

_Silence-That-Kills-Me: Yes, he did! I can't wait to write about that! _

_The Dancing Rain Alchemist: That's wonderful! I actually did that once. I was at a retreat, and the girls are 'sposed to prank the guys, vice versa. The guys were mad and (We were at Pizza Hut) all the people driving by either took pictures or gave them a weird look._

Chapter 11: Under cover

"Ishval?" Fisher asked, lowering the paperwork to look at Reyn.

"Yes, sir, Ishval. I will be transferring there in one week's time."

"Why?"

"Undercover work. I'll be in the disguise of a regular Ishvalan."

Fisher nodded.

"Sure you will."

-

Reyn met up with Kayal after her talk with Fisher. She was holding up a syringe.

"May I ask what that is, sir?"

Kayal chuckled. "Of course, Incipid. It's a syringe."

"I meant to ask what the contents of the syringe were."

"Oh... They're the sedatives used in the Swipe. I was doing a report on them. Apparently they have a chemical that can make someone really, really angry. That ever happen to you?"

"I can't recall, sir."

Kayal pushed back some strands of hair from her face and grimaced.

"Reyn, I have orders to put you under sedatives again."

-  
Laying down on the bed, Reyn held out her arm and Kayal gave the shot.

A daze came over Reyn, and floating in subconsciousness, Reyn allowed herself to drift off into drug-induced sleep.

-

_"They're... Gonna do it again?" _

_..._

_"No, wait... I can't go back there!"_

_..._

_"Gate... The Gate!"_

_..._

_"Wait! Please, stop!"_

_..._

_"I was wrong! This is wrong! No! You..."_

-

Kayal wrote something down on her notepad and Reyn jolted in her sleep.

"Bastards..." She whispered.

"You bastards!" Shouting and wide awake now, Reyn dashed for Kayal and punched blindly at her.

"What did you do to me! Look! Look at what you did!" Kayal held Reyn's shoulders firmly and whispered, "Stop, Reyn."

"I'm a mistake, aren't I! You're trying to fix me?! Why don't you just kill me and start over! Why?!"

"Reyn, please stop..."

Reyn settled down and sighed.

"I apologize."

Kayal paused and said, "Please, don't be."

-

Lieutenant Kayal passed her report to her superior and saluted.

"Your hypothesis was correct. The sedatives do make the patient more aggressive than their regular emotional patterns."

"What happened?" Major General Handrail asked.

"Reyn was completely stable until after the sedation. When the procedure ended she lost control."

"I believe we can use something like this to our advantage. Where is Reyn now?"  
"I would say she was packing for Ishval, but there's nothing to pack."

Kayal saluted and left.

"Reyn is still in the testing room."

-

"Hey... are you okay, Reyn?" Kayal whispered.

Reyn sat in the opposite side of the room, her legs crossed.

"I would be a liar if I answered yes."

"What's wrong?"

"I am dealing with a strange feeling."

"What, anger? That's normal. I would be angry if-"

"I'm confused."

Kayal gasped.

"Confused? I thought..."

"I am confused because of my earlier aggressive actions. I thought I was what you military dogs wanted." Reyn sighed and stood up.

"It's no matter," She said. "I will be fine."

-

A week passed, and Reyn had arrived in Ishval safely. She was wearing what Dr. Treasel had called 'colored contact lenses', and her skin was painted a tan pigment.

Her weapon was in the form of an Ishvalan sword, strapped to her side with red and grey cloth.

She was wearing a red vest over a simple light grey shirt and dark grey pants.

Reyn stepped out into the open air, her feet meeting dry sand. The air was hot and lacked moisture.

Amestrian soldiers were mingling with the Ishvalans. One of them caught her eye and motioned for her to come closer.

"I told you we'd meet in Ishval." The soldier said, smirking.

"...Envy."

"Of course. Hey, I want to show you something."

Envy walked towards a little Ishvalan girl, who was dancing around with a stuffed bear.

"Hey," he said, "How are you?"

The girl beamed. "I'm doing great!"

"That's wonderful!"

After a few seconds of conversation, Reyn saw the glint of steel and realized what was happening.

And then, the girl was dead.

-

_Wut up, people? _

_Hope you liked it. _

_Review._

_Hey, I know it was confusing... A little._

_Eh, review anyway. Tell me what you thought._


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey gals and guys! We're in the ICW Arc! My dreams came true! ... And no, ICW doesn't stand for Intracellular Water. It stands for Ishvalan Civil War. Duh._

_I wanted to have a little time off writing 'Reyn is completely void of emotion.' I admit, it's pretty fun writing without emotion for Reyn and only Reyn, but sometimes I wanna bend the rules a little._

_The Dancing Rain Alchemist: Oh thanks. Hey I posted a story called Secret Destiny; You should check it out._

_Silence: Uhh... That's okay. _

_Unhand me, lawyers! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist!_

Chapter 12: The Ishvalan Civil War

There was no escaping the sounds of gunfire as Reyn ran through the streets. She had to dodge a bullet every two seconds. Yells of anger and rage sounded, echoing off of buildings and pounding in Reyn's ears.

An Amestrian soldier grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"Well don't you look familiar. What's your name?"

_Would it be a threat to reveal my name and personality?_

"Ah... Eryn?" Reyn lied.

"I don't think so." Reyn then pulled the soldier closer and jammed her knee into his stomach. Gagging, the man let her go and Reyn ran into a nearby alley.

Panting, she sat down and leaned against the wall.

"Are you hiding here too?" A small boy revealed himself from behind a stack of crates.

"I'm Rick," he said. "Who are you?"

"Eryn, I guess." Rick chuckled and started digging through a small bag.

He handed her a slice of bread and a small bowl of rice.

"Here, you look hungry-"

In an instant Reyn snatched the food from Rick's hands and wolfed it down.

"Thanks, Rick."

The two had a casual conversation.

"I'm thirteen. How old are you Eryn?"

"Huh?"

"How old are you?"

"Oh, nineteen." Rick's eyes widened in wonder.

"How? You're kinda short for nineteen. You're not much taller than I am!" Rick stood up straight and scratched the wall above his head.

"You're like... five feet or so! That's impossible, you're lying!"

"No, I'm not."

"How should I know?"

Just then, the same soldier that harassed Reyn earlier entered the alleyway, He had a number of people with him this time.

"Here you are, Ishvalan dirt!" Rick scoffed, and then waved his hands in front of his nose.

"Eww, Eryn, what's that _nasty_ stink?"

Reyn smirked and decided to play along. She pinched her nose and swayed comically.

"It smells _awful!_ And you know? I think it's coming from over there." Reyn pointed in the direction of the Amestrians.

"Hey!" One of them yelled, "You kids have a death wish?"

"Nah, but if I stay here, I think I'll die of your stink..." Rick giggled and feigned death.

"You asked for it, you rats!" Rick immediately paled and whispered in Reyn's ear, "Erin, there are five of them. Can you take them? I can't fight too good..."

"Don't worry, kid." The first soldier charged at Reyn, a dagger in hand.

Before he knew it, the weapon was spinning in the air, a gash across his hand and Reyn's sword at his neck.

The second one to charge was a younger boy. Reyn kicked the first soldier out of the way and slid past the next.

What Reyn did next would normally be way out of character, but right now, Reyn is acting as Eryn.

She pulled the soldier's trousers down to his ankles and tied his hands behind his back with his belt.

The third soldier was a woman. She fired several rounds, but never hit her target. Reyn unsheathed her sword and threw it.

It wedged itself in between a crack in the wall.

"You... missed." The woman snickered. "You seriously miss-"

Reyn had punched the woman into the wall, causing it to tremble just enough to release some of the stones her sword had loosened.

"Ow! Geez, that hurts, girl!"

Reyn jumped to retrieve her sword and then pinched her nose.

"Rick, I figured out where the smell was coming from!"

"Really, Eryn? Where?"

"These things," Reyn kicked the woman. "That's where."

-

"Alchemy?" Reyn asked, tilting her head to the side and putting her finger on her chin.

An older man, maybe two or three years older than herself, who wore glasses, was speaking to her. Rick had led her to his home.

"Yeah, that's what Amestris is doing-"

"I'm aware of what alchemy is. But why are you studying it?"

"..."

"Do you know?"

"Yeah."

"What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"Name."

"Oh... Heiwa."

"Eryn."

"Strange name."

"Is it?"

"Don't you want to know why I'm studying Alchemy?"

"And Alkahestry?" Reyn mused.

Heiwa freaked. "How? I-I mean, how do you know?"

"Your papers are everywhere."

-

I wanted to end on a slightly happier note. Even in the ICW you can have good times.

And now...

Our beloved characters get to be out of character and have random adventures.

"Hey, Reyn!" Fisher yelled, "We've got some spare time before working hours end. We're gonna have an archery contest."

...

Lloyd, still loyal to his 'no ranged weapons' complex, sat on the sidelines whilst everyone else adjusted their bows.

"So the red team is Reyn, and I, and the green team is Krya and Hunter. Trigham's too inconfident to play." Fisher said.  
Leaning in closer to Reyn, Fisher whispered, "Now, I can't shoot an arrow worth crap, so I order you to make a bull's eye every shot."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, then! Green team first-"

Kyra had already struck a bull's eye.

"Uh... ten points! Bull's eye." Fisher sighed and picked up his bow.

...

"You missed by a mile, Boss!" Lloyd chuckled. The arrow was on the very edge of the outside ring.

Hunter aimed, and shot.

"Nine!"

Reyn, as ordered, made a bull's eye. Lloyd leaned over to Trigham and said, "Fifty deni[1] that was an order."

The game continued, and surprisingly, it ended as a tie.

-

[1] - The equivalent of cenz.

Review please.


	13. Chapter 13

_The chapter is equivalent to my age. Not really, I'm fourteen. But I miss those good old days of being thirteen... Or am I still 13? No one knows..._

_Don't own Fullmetal. Don't ask._

It's Chapter 13!

Thanks Dancing Rain Alchemist!

I don't own FMA.

Chapter 13:

"Older Brother..." Reyn looked up at the man entering the house and grimaced at his sudden change of tone.

"Not again! Alchemy!" He said, taking his shoes off and holding his hand to his forehead.

Heiwa chuckled and said, "Uh-oh, Looks like my little brother found me again."

"How can you waste your time on such foolishness!" Heiwa's brother said, "There's a war going on!"

Heiwa sighed and replied, "It's not nonsense." He held up a book. "Look at this," he said. "It's alchemy from Xing, a great empire to the east. Although they don't call it alchemy- they say purification arts."

"I ordered these books from an eastern trading company a while back, and they're definitely worth the wait!" he continued. Heiwa went on and on about alchemy, until-

"Brother, this has to stop!"

Reyn shrugged and muttered, "I'm gonna go outside, this looks like a brother-to-brother problem."

-

Reyn strolled down the alleyway and grimaced. She wasn't used to this hot terrain. The sand scratched and burned her feet as she walked.

An Amestrian soldier walked by a few minutes later.

"Hey..." he said, "Are you okay?"

Reyn pulled out her sword and aimed it at the man. "Don't try such foolishness with me," she seethed, "I know you want to kill me."

The soldier smirked and said, "I never said that." He snapped his fingers, and Reyn suffered a hard blow to the back of her head, knocking her unconscious. The last few words she heard were:

"Just tie her up and put her on the truck."

-

Reyn's eyes snapped open as she registered where she was. Crates and boxes were lined up neatly in the corners of the room, and she realized she was... on the point of a circle.

_Circle...?_

_Trans..._

_"Transmutation Circle!?"_ Reyn whispered. She tried to get up, but instead she found she was tied to another Ishvalan, who was unconscious. Her eyes flitted around the room, until they caught the sight of a strange figure. It was a woman, wearing a black dress. On her chest she bore a strange symbol. _That symbol,_ Reyn thought,_ Was on Envy's leg!_

A man in a lab coat walked into the warehouse and stepped into the center of the circle, where a small podium rested.

The man held his hands in front of the podium, and Reyn felt an odd tingling in her chest as the other Ishvalans started to scream in agony.

_They're in pain, Reyn thought, So why can't I feel anything? _

-

The Gates of Aerugo

Lloyd Genzan grimaced as the Ishvalans pleaded on the other side.

"Please, let us seek refuge in Aerugo!" they cried.

He pulled his hat down over his eyes and waited for sunset.

Lloyd sucked in a huge breath and sighed.

...

When nightfall came and all the other soldiers had left duty, Lloyd unsheathed his sword and cut a large hole in the fence.

"Go!" He said. "Seek refuge in the outskirts of Aerugo!"

A thunder of cheering erupted, and the Ishvalans flooded out of the hole. One of them stopped short when he saw Lloyd.

"I owe you my life, soldier."

-

Lloyd smiled as he welded the gate back together.

"Bad idea." Lloyd's eyes widened as the figure approached him.

It was Reyn.

"Reyn is in Ishval. Who are you?" Lloyd growled, drawing his sword.

The impostor laughed wickedly. "Reyn Harugo. Who else?"

Lloyd inched closer, narrowing his eyes. "I know you're not her. Reyn doesn't talk like that."

'Reyn' smirked and said, "I thought so."

"What do you want?"

"You crossed the line when you set those Ishvalans free."

"No one deserves to be treated like that!" Reyn's impostor smiled crazily and pulled out something reflective.

And Lloyd Genzan was dead in the next second.

-

_Why!? Why can't I feel anything?!_ Reyn thought.

One by one, the other Ishvalans dropped dead around her. A red substance was forming in the middle of the circle, and crimson lightning danced around the victims.

_What's the one thing they have that I don't? It's a soul. They're screaming because something's hurting their souls..._

-

Sorry this is so late and so short.

Review anyway, it makes this HandyMan happy. Heheh...

At the end of this story, I will post all the people who ever reviewed.

So far it's:

Secretsayian

Call Me Anything

The Dancing Rain Alchemist

Silence-That-Kills-Me( PaperHandy says HIII! )

Thanks guys. Really.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's my chapter of idiocy. I can't write today...

Chapter 14: The Ones With No Soul

-  
"Corporal! Corporal! I have news for you!" A random messenger called waving his arms.

Fisher took a deep breath and prepared himself for more taxes. He crossed his fingers and shakily took the papers, his eyes widened in a mixture of confusion, doubt, worry and anger as he read.

The messenger saluted and said, "Something wrong, sir?" The look in Fisher's eyes darkened as he handed the messenger the letter.

_"Read this bullshit."_

_Yesterday, at 11:32 PM, in the Gates of Aerugo, your subordinate Reyn Harugo was witnessed at the scene of Private Lloyd Genzan's assumed murder. She is thought to be the culprit and will be given 2 weeks to confess her crime due to her conditions..._

-

Reyn feigned death and went wherever the people dragged her body. Hours upon hours passed, by Reyn's estimate. She felt the ground beneath her feet suddenly get colder and moist, and she heard voices:

"Please, Lust? Can I eat her? Please?" The voice was whiny and sounded a little pubescent.

"No, Gluttony." A rather sultry voice spoke.

Reyn heard the clattering of paws and the clinking of metal. Soon she could hear soft barks and growls.

"Oh, be quiet!" _Envy? Then that means these two new ones are acquainted with him somehow..._

-

"Hey, watch this: Hey, girl! I order you to stop faking your death!"

Reyn immediately shot up to a standing position and saluted. "Sir!" she barked.

She was greeted by a strange looking group: Envy was standing in front of her, snickering, while the woman from the warehouse and a stout bald man were standing behind him, looking bored.

"See?" Envy said. "I told you she wasn't dead."

"...So, she'll do anything we order her to?" The woman questioned. Reyn nodded stiffly.

Lust smiled and said, "I think I know someone who would like to meet you."

-

Reyn stood in front of the man, waiting patiently as he scrutinized her. He stroked his blonde beard and finally said, "You're human."

She nodded her head in agreement. "I am human." She repeated. He squinted.

"You're not human."

"I am not human." She monotoned, nodding. Father's eyes widened a little in surprise, and he stood up to face Reyn.

"Are you human or not?" He questioned, staring at her. Reyn saluted and deadpanned, "I am whichever you wish me to be." She frowned, waiting for an answer.

After what seemed like several minutes, Father said something incoherent, and out of the shadows came a figure.

-

Lawl, that was short, wasn't it. But I've been busy, that's my excuse.

DON'T JUDGE.

Thanks, Silence. Yeah, I hope it was interesting...


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey, guys!_

_...I said I wouldn't do the thing where I disappear for months at a time..._

_I did..._

Chapter 15: Retrieved

The figure turned out to be a little boy who couldn't be older than ten. He had short black hair and matching eyes, and was dressed in what Reyn thought a little boy should wear to school.

But something was terribly wrong. The smirk plastered on the boy's face was unfitting, and he held his head in a way that would make a civilian shiver.

Reyn was no civilian. She wasn't moved at all by this peculiar boy. And he wasn't moved by her.

The boy took a step closer, in what seemed to be mock apprehension. "So you're the girl I've been hearing so much about," He sneered, the smirk on his face never fading. Reyn nodded, a hand hovering over her sword, and the child chuckled, folding his arms over his chest and closing his eyes.

"No need for that. Though I'm surprised you figured I wasn't a friend."

Reyn stood up fully and recited, "Appearances rarely share the whole truth. I took caution even though you seem to be a child to the human eye." The boy smiled menacingly. "You're rather smart, Aerugan."

In an instant, shadows surrounded Reyn and she jumped backwards, and away from them. They followed in pursuit. "You're not scared, are you?" The child sneered.

"I am not afraid," Reyn recited, "There is no room for fear in my consciousness." She dodged one of the shadows headed for her, feeling that her weapon might be too weak to cut through the substance.

The boy laughed and questioned, "Then what does go on in that head of yours? I can't read your expression." The shadows paused in their dance with Reyn, awaiting an answer.

"There are only three things that I must think about," Reyn deadpanned. "The first is to preserve my life force. The second is to preserve the lives of the Aerugan citizens." She paused, frowning slightly. "And the last; follow any order given to me, no matter how absurd."

The child laughed again and said; "That's not selfish at all."

At once, the shadows began their twisted dance with Reyn once again, with the lone girl stepping this way and that to avoid the seemingly impenetrable shadows. The kid sneered, and in a flash, Reyn was pinned to the ground, her sword clattering to the side uselessly. She grimaced as the solid shadows cut into her wrists and ankles; blood had stained the stone ground already. Her left jerked a little; it caused tremendous pain that shocked Reyn to the core. It might have broken.

The blond man smiled slightly and walked over to Reyn, kneeling down and touching her forehead. "You would make a nice pawn," he mused, "But I find what your country is doing rather interesting. Allow me to share with you."

The man pushed down on Reyn's forehead, not nearly hard enough to break her skull, and Reyn let out a strangled gasp before she saw her world turn dark.

It felt like traveling through a vortex of pain and fury. Reyn, disoriented, held her head in confusion and opened her mouth to scream. No sound escaped from her lips and she opened her eyes. A jumbled mix of words ran across her mind, and one of them began to stand out:

_Confusion_.

Then another:_ Anxiety_.

_Doubt. Anger. Malice_.

These feelings flooded Reyn's mind and she grunted in pain, spit dripping from the corners of her mouth and her eyes bloodshot. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, and she felt her world go black once more.

-

_"Don't be afraid, Reyn." _

Said girl opened her eyes and stared in confusion and shock. Before her stood a simple girl in a simple white dress. Her eyes widened in realization - it was her, sixteen years old.

Her former self smiled and held out a hand. "It's okay," She whispered, "You're okay now."

Reyn shuddered and reached for her hand, her face twisted in pain and fear.

"That's it," Her copy said softly. "Take my hand." Reyn grimaced slightly and reached further, making contact with the hand. She was instantly pulled forward so that she was face-to-face with herself. The other Reyn smiled and said, "Yes, just like that." Reyn smiled back, glad she had found something to calm her in the midst of all this madness.

But then, her former grinned malevolently, and held onto Reyn's hand in a death grip. Reyn squealed and tried her hardest to pull away, but it was to no avail as her copy squeezed tighter. She widened her grin and whispered into Reyn's ear.

"Promise me," She grinned, "Promise me that you'll kill every last scientist that did this to you." Her copy growled as she finished the sentence, her pupils dilating.

"I won't let you go if you don't promise."

Shakily, Reyn nodded her head. Her copy smiled and released her, leaving her hands and wrists a bright red, which was slowly turning purple.

"That's good. I hate them." Her copy sighed, smiling.

Reyn gulped and sat down, suddenly exhausted.

"Oh, right." Her former self sighed, "You don't belong here." Quietly, she walked up to Reyn and grabbed her hand, tossing her in the air with ease. "Go!" She yelled.

-

With a gasp, Reyn opened her eyes, and took in her surroundings.

The room was white. Everywhere she looked, she saw white. Reyn sat up and saw that she'd been lying on a bed, surrounded by four uniformed soldiers, all of them smiling at her with joy.

"Hey, she's awake."

"You sure do snore a whole bunch."

"How was Ishval? Was it hot?"

Reyn looked utterly confused as she put a hand to her head and muttered the least expected words to ever come from her mouth:

"Huh? Wait, hold on. I'm very very happy to see you all... but where the heck am I?"

Trigham gasped and said, "You're not supposed to be happy! This is great! What the heck happened in Ishval!?"

"Eh?" Fisher said, scratching his head. "We're in Aerugo, where else?" He paused, a saddened look coming over his face. "We transferred you out of Ishval... one of the Ishvalans was nice enough to carry you past the gates Lloyd opened."

Reyn nodded. "I see."

She grimaced, attempting to turn out of the bed, when a soft clicking sound interrupted her. She looked over to the source, which seemed to be right next to her. Upon seeing it, she gasped and touched it to make sure.

"My arm... What's wrong with my arm..." She whispered.

Her left arm was clicking because it was fake.

A metal prosthetic had replaced her arm.

"What is this!?"

_Ah, Reyn developed le emotion. I bet some of you are wondering what's up with the automail. _

_That's a secret, but the cause for it is that Pride stuck his shadow up her arm, if that wasn't clear... _

_What's next? _

_Well, of course, I know. But you guys don't._

_Oh! Right. _

_ALL OF YOU READERS REVIEW THIS INSTANT._


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey if you haven't noticed by now; I'm totally screwing with FMA's timeline. **

**The Ishvalan War is squashed and stuff, Mustang already has his team, and there are several chronological errors that I failed to find. **

**Oh well... It's all for the good of the story*cough*NOT Anyway, so The Prince of Dawn(The FMA game this story is beginning to follow) is Japan only. I don't know Japanese, sadly, so I'm twisting the plot from what I get on wikis and inference and all that good stuff.**

Chapter 16: One year of Torture

"Automail..." Artemis stated calmly. "A prosthetic." Reyn stared blankly at him, confuddled. "Uh... why?" She asked. "Why do I have automail?"

"When you were dragged past the border, we found that your left arm was bleeding heavily, and when we took a scan, most of the bones were either sliced clean in half or crushed." Artemis sighed. "We had to amputate it."  
"And my sword?"

"Nothing's wrong with it." Artemis stated. His eyes softened and he asked, "Reyn... First things first. What's your last name?"

Reyn sighed. "Fukerita." It was a drill to make sure her brain still functioned properly.

Artemis frowned. "Good, because you got framed while you were gone." He gave Reyn a small letter. "Lloyd died because he disobeyed orders and opened the northwestern gate into Aerugo. It was an imposter, and the only reason we know is because whoever it was gave the wrong name." He sighed as Reyn read it. "And now you come back and your functioning is all messed up. Something happened that triggered your emotions."

Reyn stiffened. "Let's skip that part."

Artemis shrugged. "Anyway, we examined your arm; You'd broken 28 of the 32 bones there, including your hand. We had no choice but to amputate it."

Reyn nodded, looking back at her automail. She was still unable to move it, but it added extra weight.

"You'll have to go through a course again, to test whether or not you're still fit for service." Artemis explained. "It'll be part of your rehab for your automail as well."

Reyn nodded again in understanding. "Of course..."

-

2 months

"Right." Artemis sighed, and Reyn nodded, taking the bar with her right hand and bringing her chin to it.

"Left."

She struggled a bit, but she managed to bring the mechanical arm to the bar, carefully taking it up in her hand and bracing herself for the pain.

It felt like she was splitting in half - Like a hot knife going through her skin, and she grimaced, barely managing to bring herself halfway. "I can't..." She panted. "I can't do it."

Artemis sighed. "You can undergo the process again, Reyn, and get rid of your emotions. I think that's what's stopping you from going through your rehab as quickly as possible." He looked down. "Even I don't really want you to lose them again."

Reyn sighed, and whined, "Why is that? Everyone seemed to like me better when I just followed them around."

"Aerugo is working on a peace treaty with Amestris, and it's going to end in a festival there. Prince Claudio will attend it, along with his national guard... including you."

Reyn frowned, taking up the bar with her right hand again. "Why me?"

Artemis sighed. "You're a success."

Something seemed to snap in Reyn at that moment. "I'm not an experiment! I'm a person." She huffed, and Artemis smirked. "Left," he continued.

Reyn grumbled and took the bar with her left hand.

"Now, Reyn, see here," Artemis smirked. "You get a different uniform, because you're so special."

Reyn's face turned beet red as she started to pull herself up with her automail. Artemis chuckled. "And," he continued, "You have your own lab tables and flask, and that one really familiar tank."

Reyn growled this time; she was almost to the top - strained, but her anger was fueling her energy.

Artemis saw the progress and he smiled, still conning her. "I remember when I first met you." He laughed. "You were so scared and lonely and cold. And so I brought you here and gave you a much more interesting occupation than street urchin." He laughed, trying to keep his tone as cold and mocking as possible. "A dog, to be exact."

Reyn's face was beet red and she let out a surprisingly loud yell as she brought her chin to meet the bar. "That wasn't me!" She yelled, holding herself there. "I wasn't a street urchin! How can you say that?!"

Artemis just chuckled and continued. "Right."

-

4 months

"Okay, sit here." Artemis said calmly, though he seemed saddened.

Reyn simply sat down, oblivious to the situation. She was an a laboratory, she knew that. She had been seated on the left side of the room, in front of and to the right of a course that looked like something a standard soldier would go through for training. She sighed. "I've been through this one a million times."

Artemis sighed and covered his face in his hand. "Just go; I'm timing you." He waved her off.

Reyn sighed and slowly, sluggishly in fact, stood up from her chair and knelt down at the start of the course.

Artemis laughed a little, and snapped his fingers. Immediately, Reyn bolted, sprinting the first 50 metres in a flash and swinging over the bar above smoothly, bringing herself around so that she landed with both feet aligned with the pole.

Artemis chuckled. "'Kay, shoot." He said. Reyn nodded and pulled her weapon from her side in the form of a gun, shooting at a target a little while away with her right hand.

"Now left."

Reyn switched hands shakily and shot again, and instead of hitting the target perfectly like the last time, it was off by a few inches. She kept going, though, more concerned about her quickness than her ability to shoot.

Leaping off the pole, Reyn landed on the floor perfectly and began to tackle the next obstacle - A wall. It was flat but had small ridges and cracks that Reyn could climb, and she attempted to do just so. She grabbed one of the nearby cracks and started to pull herself up - It wasn't that high of wall.

Her face was turning red as she continued - Her left arm was giving her a hard time, but she pressed on, not wanting to be deemed unfit for duties.

She had gotten herself over the wall, panting. Reyn stepped down easily - She was breathing heavily.

Artemis nodded. "That was good, you can stop now." He sighed as Reyn made her way over to him.

"Reyn..." He looked saddened, but he couldn't retain his composure, and he started to laugh. "You're fit for duty, Reyn!" He chuckled. "Just one last thing, and you're back!"

-

8 months

Reyn had almost complete control of her automail by this time, and she had been sent on a little 'expedition' to make sure she could handle a job.

She had been placed on a train, given the orders to investigate rumors of a train robbery streak. Reyn sighed and looked around. "It'll be a piece of cake," She sighed. Bored, she examined her ticket as the train conductor came along the car to check them.

He approached her, and immediately Reyn knew something was wrong. She played it safe, though, and handed it to him. He stamped it and kept going.

Reyn sighed in relief, though a few minutes later her ears were rewarded with a deafening squealing sound, like metal tearing metal. She sighed and stood up from her seat, walking towards the back of the train.

She was stopped once she reached the final car - she was on the outside, and two men were standing before her.

"Hey," One of them said coolly. "You shouldn't be here, miss." Reyn closed her eyes and smirked.

He laughed, and Reyn sneered - She dropped down and kicked his legs out from under him and used his loss of balance to kick him off of the train.

Dodging the second one's punch, Reyn bent backwards and, using her weapon as a shield, bashed him in the head. He fell backwards.

Reyn shook her head. "Too easy." She climbed to the roof of the train, heading to where she heard the sound. Her left arm shook a little bit as she did, though Reyn ignored it.

She jumped onto the roof of the train, and was greeted by another two men, one with an automail arm.

Reyn laughed, kicking the first one off with ease - They were much too slow.  
The one with the automail confronted her, and Reyn laughed again. "For train robbers, you guys are weak." She joked. He growled and stabbed at her with a blade on his automail. She dodged easily, barely acknowledging his swipe at her. She kept talking. "Yup. I went to a park a few weeks ago, and those guys were much tougher than you."

They traded insults and failed attempts at injury for a while, and Reyn's movements were getting slower and more mocking.

But Reyn hadn't noticed - his moves were getting faster...

And at last, Reyn choked on her breath as the blade drove itself through her stomach.

-

**Uh... **

**...**

**Review. **

**...**

**Please?**


	17. Chapter 17

_Heheh, you probably all hate me now._

_xxasianbuddyxx: Uh... Yeah. You're correct - arrogance is a big no-no._

_Silence: ...I'm sorry... I think. I don't know..._

Chapter 17: Back to Normal - The Normal that was 5 Years Past

He laughed, pulling the blade from her stomach quickly. Reyn gasped and looked down to her bleeding middle section.

"D-Damn..." she stuttered, realizing her mistake too late. Blood dripped down her uniform and she choked on her breath and dropped to her hands and knees. She had been cocky and didn't foresee his attacks becoming any faster, and thus she had slowed down to irritate him.

The offender laughed again. "Didn't see that one coming, did you?" He chuckled, wiping the blade clean of her blood.  
Reyn's vision was getting fuzzy already; but she had to finish her job. Emotion or not, she could not refuse an order. She shakily stood, her stomach churning as if she had just registered that she was on the roof of a moving train.

Her opponent laughed, walking up to Reyn slowly and pushing her down, back onto the roof of the train. "This is what it feels like to be on the receiving end, honey," He chuckled as she fell with a grunt. He laughed, and placed a foot on her chest. "Are you the best the cops can do to catch me?! Hah! I'm the best of the best! I'm Dani Devereux!" Dani boasted. Through the pain, Reyn laughed weakly and mocked, "Dani? Sounds like a girl's name." She was rewarded with a hard stomp on her chest, resulting in a scream from Reyn.

Devereux growled. "It goes either way." He seethed.

Reyn stopped listening, instead gathering her thoughts and trying to figure a way out of this. There seemed to be no escape; She was losing too much blood and she could barely move.

Reyn sighed though, taking Dani's foot and shaikly raising it, her teeth gritted. "Get off," She seethed, displacing his foot so that he was standing normally.

Dani blinked twice. "I stabbed you. How are you strong enough to do that?"

Reyn smirked, sweating buckets. "I'll never tell." She snickered, slowly placing a hand near her waist.

Dani didn't notice. "I don't get it!" He cried, his face twisted in confusion. Reyn smirked and slowly untied the sash from her waist and wrapped it around her wound tightly, taking advantage of Dani's confusion. Her hands were shaking, but she grabbed her weapon, in the form of a pistol, and slowly aimed for Dani's knee.

Devereux didn't notice, still a bit confused, and the bullet struck him directly in the kneecap.

Reyn smirked and ignored his screaming, standing up shakily and carefully tying a torn piece of cloth around his wrists so that he couldn't move them. She took a deep breath and kicked Dani harshly off the train, making sure he landed on softer(Or seemingly so) ground before jumping off herself.

Knees bent, She reminded herself.

Relax your muscles.

The ground was coming closer. Feet first - Hit the ground with the balls of your feet.

Her feet struck the ground in milliseconds.

Roll.

Reyn gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. For a moment she couldn't hear the sound of rushing water - A river was nearby, she noted. She stood, trembling, and looked in the direction she had thrown Dani.

"He's probably way far away..." Reyn mused, walking in that direction.

Soon though, she was spun off balance by a blur. A blur which stopped and turned around, revealing the figure to be no one but Dani.

His face twisted in fear. "How?! You jumped off too! How're you not staggering - Like me?!"

Reyn looked him over and realized that she might have misjudged where she would toss him - Blood dripped down onto his shoes and one of his legs didn't seem to be bent right.

"I know how to jump off a train dude." She deadpanned, and then her eyes met his hands.

She must have used a knot Dani was familiar with, because he had managed to slip out of his bindings.

Dani shrugged, backing off a bit. "Yeah, sure. So what're you gonna do?" He sneered, making sure Reyn followed him. After all, she had to bring him back if he was to be jailed.

And Reyn did follow him. In fact, she only realized what Dani was going to do when he turned to face the water.

The tiny waves on the riverbank went back and forth, slowly like a rocking chair. Reyn gulped and tried as hard as she could not to show her fear. Dani smirked, and he jumped into the river swiftly.

"He's gotta be crazy..." Reyn sighed, and dived in after him.

_"Why must I follow every single order?"_

__**...Hi. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey peoples.**

Chapter 18: Stuck

Following Dani's trail of blood was easy.

Holding her breath in an ice cold river while trying to lose a minimum amount of blood was not, as Reyn recently discovered. She was surprised at how fast he was going; With his injuries she predicted to catch him easily. The cold bit at her wounds like dogs and she winced, one hand over her wound and the other in harmony with her legs, moving her along.

The water was an artful blue, so Reyn's eye could easily catch the tint of red Dani's blood was making. Though she was getting more doubtful...

Reyn came up for air. Her hair clung to her face and the cold was even more biting now that the wind stung her face as well. She gasped two quick breaths and broke the surface again, swimming much faster.

A fluttering piece of black caught her eye in the midst of the river's water. Reyn had mistaken it for a fish at first, but when she got closer she realized it was a piece of cloth - the same torn cloth that made up Dani's pants.

Reyn made a face at first, and then she swam up to it and tore the cloth free of what it was snagged on - A jagged piece of rock that looked more like a sharks tooth. Reyn looked on and realized that there were more of these. Dani must be losing consciousness or something. That or he wanted Reyn to go somewhere...

Reyn followed the trail, coming up for air several times. Soon the waters got darker, as if she was in a sewage system.

But later the darkness passed.

After a while Reyn ended up getting out of the water completely, coughing and spitting. Her back touched warm pale sand, and Reyn sighed, breathing in the air with such pleasure. The sun was up - She had been swimming after him all night.

"You're an idiot."

Reyn shot up and turned around to face no one but Dani Devereux, who seemed to be much better than last night. His leg was bandaged as well as many other places, and he had a new set of clothes.

Dani laughed coldly, like the sound of something hard being dropped into a dry stone well. "You're such an idiot. I set you up, see? Now you're tired and worn out."

Reyn sighed, standing. "Yeah," She scoffed, "I'm probably going to die."

Dani made a face. "Wait, I don't understand. If you thought you were going to die fighting me... Then why are you still here? Shouldn't you run?"

Reyn laughed. "I can't. I'm unable to refuse an order. I wish I could, but I can't." She held her weapon as a gun and took it in her hands, almost seeming to soundlessly squeeze it and then stretch it in the shape of a sword. She smirked. "So let's get this over with," She panted.

Dani laughed and threw out his pistol. "Fine, let's settle this the old way." In what seemed to Reyn a flash, Dani had given her a stab in the shoulder and tripped her.

Reyn grimaced and held her shoulder. She was much too slow for Dani at this point.

And somehow she ended up backing up against a tree.

"Damnit!" Reyn cursed, and then blushed madly when Dani came over to her - He had gotten a little closer than what Reyn was comfortable with.

When Reyn looked Dani over, she wasn't sure what to think. He must be somewhere in his early twenties or so; His face was nothing special in itself.

What caught Reyn were his eyes. Dani seemed normal enough; but his irises were bloodred, as if he had painted them.

Dani was thinking similar thoughts about Reyn's nearly clear irises because at the same time they backed up as far as they could and questioned:

"What in the hell is wrong with your eyes?!"

Dani slowly, like a turtle, crept back forward. "Um..." He began, rather shyly, "Blood leaks into my irises."

Reyn looked down. "Exact opposite for me." She muttered, a bit bewildered by the fact that she was having a decent conversation about irises with the wanted criminal she was intended to bring to justice.

Dani nodded, and leaned in closer to Reyn. "That sucks." He whispered.

Reyn blushed madly. "Uh..."

And Dani did the unthinkable... He kissed Reyn right on the lips as if she wanted to.****

Pfft Hello. I would type more but Reyn's reaction is really funny, so I'm going to make you wait for it.

I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas 'cause I sure did!

Review and have a virtual cookie.

AND IF YOU'RE READING THIS YOU'D BETTER BE REVIEWING IT! 


	19. Chapter 19

**Heh heh...** _Creepy story. The text in italics wasn't here before... when I did a word count it was the AntiChrist(THE number... Yeah...) So I made this so that I wasn't._

Chapter 19

Reyn's face wasn't even able to classified as a tomato by this point. It was becoming more of a rainbow, turning red from embarrassment, green from disgust, purple because she'd been holding her breath and blue because not only was it cold outside but she had been losing blood this whole time.

With her left hand, Reyn gripped the blade of her sword and pushed Dani away, inch by inch, with the hilt of her sword. Dani's face, as a matter of fact, could be classified as a tomato.

He blushed and opened his mouth to speak; "S-Sorry-"

"What is wrong with you?!" Reyn roared, pointing an accusing finger at the boy. "Don't you understand how to act around teenage girls?"

Dani tried to interrupt, but he was cut off.

"You're so stupid!" Reyn stuck her tongue out. "Eugh! I'm gonna get mononucleosis now!" She started jumping around in a strange dance, wiping her tongue off.

Dani gaped. "I don't have mono-" Again he was interrupted.

"Nah!" Reyn spat, "I don't care!" Her face was now more red from anger than anything else, but it soon drained along with the other colours as her face became nothing more than a pale sheet as she said, _"Don't you know how to cope with your emotions?!"_ And fainted.

A bit overdue, but the coincidence was ironic, for she herself had been avoiding her own feelings.

-

When Reyn awoke, she didn't catch sight of Dani or the river. She clutched her head as she felt that she was moving, and when she looked down she saw that her wounds had been treated, and she'd been dried off.

Reyn smirked, seeing that no one was around, and she shifted out of the bed. Her muscles ached severely, but she kept moving forward to the front of what she thought was a train car.

There were four seats at the front, facing away from Reyn. She had expected to see Dani, but instead she found a familiar sight: Corporal Fisher.

"Boo." Reyn giggled at him, and Fisher turned around with a very confused expression. Reyn giggled again at him, and Fisher rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Reyn, today's a very important day." He went on with life.

"Oh?" Reyn laughed, "Really? Is today the day the world ends?"

"No, but I guess that's close enough." Fisher sighed, taking a sip from a steaming cup. Reyn guessed it was coffee.

Reyn laughed. "I bet it's your mom's birthday."

Fisher chuckled a bit. "Are you my mom?" Reyn laughed and then realized what he was saying.

"I'm twenty years old?!" She gasped, "I thought the day would never come! I'm twenty, and..." Fisher laughed, ruffling Reyn's hair like a small kid's.

"And you're still five feet tall." He mocked.

Reyn stuck her tongue out as far as she could. "And you're still Corporal."

Fisher laughed. "Do you know how hard it is to move up in ranks?" He chuckled, taking another sip of his coffee. He looked tired; every once in a while his eye twitched and his head kept drooping. Reyn chuckled a bit. "Very, considering how dreadful you look." She laughed. "So where's Dani?"

Fisher sighed. "The criminal? Don't worry, he got what he deserved, though we turned it down a notch since he turned you in." His voice took a giddy tone as he asked, "How was your first kiss?"

Reyn turned red and slapped him. "How do you even know about that in the first place!"

The corporal laughed and rubbed his hurt cheek as he chuckled, "Dani told me." Reyn's face turned bright red and then suddenly she burst into laughter. "Really now? I'm not surprised..." She muttered, twiddling her thumbs. Fisher looked up. "Something new to tell you, Reyn." She looked at him. "What?"

"I hear Amestris is sending their State Alchemists into Ishval."****

Meh, it was an okay chapter. I liked the beginning, but like with everything else I'm going to rewrite it...


	20. Chapter 20

**Weeeeeellllll  
I'm a wee bit sorry to say this but this story's going under some good old renovation.  
This story's still gonna be up for a little while but the rewrite is gonna be posted quite soon if not today. Watch out for it! Tis called Emptiness and Empathy! Chapter updating will be a lot quicker since the material's already half written.  
Sorry dudes, but I hit MAJOR writer's block so I just decided to fix all the holes at once.**

Also I'm being, well, me, and so a sequel's always planned. I've probably already shared this with you but watch out for The Prince of Dawn as well. Follows that game as best as I can follow it. It's calle N. 


End file.
